disneyfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Back from the Future
Back from the Future (pl. Powrót z przyszłości) to jedenasty odcinek pierwszego sezonu serialu Szczury laboratoryjne. Jego premiera odbyła się 21 czerwca 2012 roku w USA i 25 sierpnia 2012 roku w Polsce na kanale Disney XD. Opis Leo z przyszłości podróżuje w przeszłość, aby powiedzieć Leo, że Chase'a, Bree i Adama nie będzie w przyszłości i że jedynym sposobem na zatrzymanie ich jest nie pozwolić im udać się na najbliższą misję. Streszczenie Podczas przygotowań do misji związanej z zatrzymaniem akceleratora przed zniszczeniem całej planety, do laboratorium przybywa Leo z przyszłości. Leo jest bardzo podekscytowany widząc siebie za siedem lat. Przyszły Dooley bardzo cieszy się przy spotkaniu z Adamem, Bree i Chasem. Kiedy ci idą przygotować się na misję, mówi Donaldowi, że bioniczne rodzeństwo nie ma przed sobą przyszłości. Poprzez holofon Leo pokazuje Davenportowi nagranie, na którym Donald z przyszłości, strasznie gruby i łysy, zakazuje Donaldowi wysłania Adama, Bree i Chase'a na misję akceleratorową, z której nigdy nie wrócą. Donald idzie zbudować robota, którego ma zamiar wysłać na misję, i zakazuje Leośkom mówienia o tym rodzeństwu, by nie stracili pewności siebie. Ci są bardzo zawiedzeni. W szkole Leo z przyszłości chroni siebie z przeszłości przed oberwaniem sokiem z kiwi, a także przygotowuje go na spotkanie z Janelle, która zaprasza go do kina. Przyszły Leo mówi, że będzie to przełomowy wieczór i pokazuje zdjęcie, na którym Leo i Janelle są razem. Kiedy Davenport buduje robota, Leośkowie pojawiają się w labie. Pokazują Donaldowi nagranie z ostatniej misji Adama, Bree i Chase'a. Po chwili przychodzi bioniczne rodzeństwo. Po wyjściu ojczyma, współczesny Leo mówi im o wszystkim. Kiedy Leo przygotowuje się na randkę z Janelle, znajduje kartkę od Adama, Bree i Chase'a, z której wynika, że poszli na misję. Tymczasem rodzeństwo próbuje zatrzymać akcelerator i skutecznie udaje im się. Po chwili pojawiają się Leony i robot Davenporta z wbudowaną kamerą. Młodszy Leo każe rodzeństwu uciekać przed zawaleniem się sufitu. Ci jednak go nie słyszą, więc biegnie ich odepchnąć, przez co sam zostaje przygnieciony sufitem. Wszyscy są smutni, gdyż myślą, że Leo zmarł, ale ciągle widząc go z przyszłości wiedzą, że żyje, dlatego też Adam wyciąga go spod gruzów. Kiedy wszyscy wracają do labu, Davenport cieszy się, że Adamowi, Bree i Chase'owi nic nie jest, a także daje Leo karę. Mówi też o tym, że była tu Janelle, smutna i rozczarowana. Leo z przyszłości sprawdza zdjęcie, które wcześniej pokazał sobie z przeszłości, ale tym razem zamiast dziewczyny siedzi pies. Przygnębiony Leo wraca do przyszłości. Kolejnego dnia w szkole Leo wyjaśnia całą sprawę Janelle, ale ta mu nie wierzy. Obsada Główna * Billy Unger jako Chase Davenport * Spencer Boldman jako Adam Davenport * Kelli Berglund jako Bree Davenport * Tyrel Jackson Williams jako Leo Dooley * Hal Sparks jako Donald Davenport Nawracająca * Madison Pettis jako Janelle Gościnna * Tyler James Williams jako Leo z przyszłości Cytaty Ciekawostki * Donald był bardzo podekscytowany wiedząc, że w przyszłości zbuduje wehikuł czasu, mimo że w pierwszym odcinku mówi, że wehikuły to przeżytek. * Leo z przyszłości twierdzi, że Janelle dała mu różowy krawat, który ma na zdjęciu w holofonie, ale kiedy pies zastępuje dziewczynę, Leo wciąż go nosi. * Leo z przyszłości zagrał Tyler James Williams który jest bratem Tyrela Jacksona Williamsa który gra role Leo. Link do odcinka * http://rutube.ru/player.swf?hash=ee7ccf8249c6278ca8a0931edfa26620 Kategoria:Odcinki serialu Szczury laboratoryjne